


When there's love

by bombom_mamasita



Series: Not Enough [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombom_mamasita/pseuds/bombom_mamasita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is found and he is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When there's love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so there will be mistakes.

This was his mother’s last gift and in a sick way he was thankful for it. At least now he knew what his mother went through before her death.

He felt close to her. He could hear her voice. He had missed her voice so much. He missed her so much that it hurt.

Everything went to hell after she was gone. Everything was a mess because of him. His father wanted him to be perfect and now, thanks to his mother, he would be.

It was wrong but he didn't feel alone anymore. His mother was now with him.

NCIS

The police got a call from a woman describing a man with Tony’s feature behaving strangely in her backyard. The woman was scared; she thought the man was there to harm her.

Gibbs now had the address, and even he wasn't bastard enough to deny McGee when the younger man begged to come with him. It could be another false lead but they had to make sure.

NCIS

It was obvious the man was sick. He seemed to be talking with someone only he could hear. He didn't seem to be aware of where he was.

Maybe he wasn't sick, maybe he was high. Yeah, that would explain the faraway look. But he didn't look like a junkie, he had nice hands and his face wasn't gaunt.

Well, whatever it was it didn't matter right now. Moira already allowed the guy inside her home. She just hoped he didn't turn out to be a serial killer or rapist. She really hoped he didn't kill her.

Moira must be crazy, letting a stranger inside her home. Feeding him hot soup and cleaning his face and hands to make sure he wasn't hurt. It was dangerous, she was certain her husband and kids would freak out when they find out but what else could she do? The guy could die out there!

NCIS

McGee didn't wait for Gibbs to park the car, he jumped right after the car barely stopped and ignored Ziva’s call for him to slow down.

McGee didn't need to knock or ring the bell, the door opened before he needed to. An older woman was in front of him and McGee could see she was nervous. He wanted to reassure her but all he was capable of doing right now was thinking about how Tony and if he really was in there. _Is he here? Is he okay? Would he even know it’s me?_

“You are not the police” The woman said with a frown and before she could close the door Gibbs got in front of her showing his ID.

Gibbs didn't have to say a word, the woman’s eyes widened and she gasped. “He’s the guy who went missing months ago?”

Gibbs breathed deeply; it wouldn't do to yell at her to open the damn door so he could see his agent and make sure he was alright. “We need to see him to make sure.”

The woman blushed and with a small smile allowed the three agents inside. “He’s in the kitchen. I tried to calm him down but I think he didn't even hear me.”

McGee and Gibbs barely heard what she said. After she pointed when the kitchen was they almost ran to get there.

NCIS

It was him.

He was thin and his clothes were a mess but it was him.

It was Tony.

McGee could barely think straight. He prayed for Tony to be found alive and now that he had McGee had not idea what to say or do.

Gibbs pushed past McGee and went to Tony’s side. He took a deep breath and turned Tony’s head to him.

“Hey, do you know who I am?” He asked almost afraid of the answer. If what doctors said was correct then Tony could be so far gone he didn't recognize who was in front of him. “Do you remember your name?”

They waited for Tony to say something but all he did was look at Gibbs.

“An ambulance is waiting outside; I believe Tony needs medical assistance.” Ziva said to them.

McGee took a deep breath and went to Tony. He was freaking out, he didn't know what to do but Tony didn't need to see him losing it. Although he wasn't sure Tony would notice it.

“Hello, love.” Tim talked gently while holding Tony’s hand. “We've come to take you home.” He smiled but his eyes were bright. “I've come to take you home. We are here to help you, you are safe now.”

Tony followed Tim’s voice and for a moment there was recognition in his eyes. Tony didn't talk but he grabbed the hand that held his.

Tim closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled. “Okay, I need you to stand up for me and follow me, okay?”

Gibbs helped Tony to his feet while Ziva went for the paramedics. Tony was taken to the living room and sat in what looked like a comfortable sofa.

Moira just allowed these strangers do whatever they needed, she was afraid of doing something wrong and scaring the guy…Tony, his name was Tony. She watched with a heavy heart how Tony was injected a sedative when he got combative after one of the paramedics went to examine him.

She wanted to hug the other young man when he wiped away tears after Tony was carried away in the gurney.

“Thank you for your help, we’ve been looking for him for a long time.” Ziva said with shaky voice. “You might have saved his life.”

Moira shrugged. “I did what I thought was best.”

Ziva gave her a relieved look and with another thank you followed her co-workers. 

 

 

 


End file.
